Unfaithful
by AandA4ever2010
Summary: Song fic. Andros and Ashley. Unfaithful by Rihanna. This is my first fic and I'm really excited. Please read and review.


_**Unfaithful**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers**_

_**(A/N: This is my first story and yes it is a song fic. I would love some reviews. Creative criticism is welcome. Thanks!)  
**_

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me_

I knew it was wrong to be with him, but I couldn't help myself. I would try and break it off, but one look into those hazel eyes and I would forget about everything… including my boyfriend.

_Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

I knew he was staring at us from his seat at the console. I smiled and snuggled up to my boyfriend as we made our way to our stations. I could still feel his eyes on me and though it shouldn't, it gave me a thrill, which was part of the reason I couldn't resist him.

_And I know that he  
knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy  
with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

It was impossible not to see that something had changed between us. We weren't very subtle. It began with things that could be easily explained away. When we started fighting side by side, we simply explained that our fighting styles complemented each other. No one could argue. But the longing glances and unnecessary touching were harder to explain away. He tried to ignore it, I know he tried but I could see it in his eyes. I saw something in him die a little every day.

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

I was brushing my hair in front of the mirror in my room, when I heard the door slide open. Our eyes met in the mirror and it took everything for me not to look away in guilt.

"You going out?" He asked as he sat on my bunk still watching me.

"Yeah, Cassie and I are going shopping. We shouldn't be too late, but you never know what can happen when we set foot into a mall." Now I had to tell Cassie to make herself scarce on the ship for a while and buy some things at the mall on me. She hated when I used her to cover for myself.

The smile he flashed didn't reach his eyes. "I hope you two have fun." He winced slightly at his choice of words, but quickly recovered. "I know how you and Cassie are when clothes are involved."

I smiled and finished the last touches on my hair. Sometimes I wondered why I even bothered lying. We both knew where I was headed and we both knew that I probably wouldn't be back until morning.

_Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore_

"I love you." He whispered in my ear as he lowered me onto his bed and moved over me.

I pushed him away before we could go any further.

"What's wrong?" He asked, brushing his fingers across my lips.

"You know what's wrong." I whispered softly. "**We** are wrong." I closed my eyes and fought back tears. I felt his lips touch mine again.

He trailed kisses along my jaw to my ear. "No." He said on a sigh. "You and him are wrong."

When he claimed my lips again I couldn't think of anything else but the way his body felt against mine.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life_

"I'm so sorry Carlos." I didn't bother to fight the tears as I held my head down.

"Ashley, we've known each other since we were kids. How could you just leave me for the alien bastard?" I saw the anger in his eyes, as well as the pain.

"I love him." I finally met his eyes. "I never meant to hurt you."

"You are my life Ashley. I love you." He grasped my hands pleadingly. "Don't take away my life."

I pulled my hands from his. "Don't you see? That's what I've been doing everytime I'm with him. And I won't do it anymore."

I ran from Carlos's room and found myself where I knew my lover would be. "Andros?"When he turned and smiled at me my heart melted. I knew I made the right decision. I ran to him and he held me in his arms. "I did it."

"I'm sorry Ash. I wish I could make this easier for you." He kissed my forehead and laid his head on mine. "Sure you made the right choice?"

I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Absolutely."

_I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

_**(A/N: I am currently working on another A/A story. One much longer than this. I'll try to have the first chapter up within the week.)**  
_


End file.
